


Without You

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Break Up, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Akaashi shoved him away gasping. “What the fu-”He stopped.Daishou’s lips were pulled into a snaky-like grin, eyes glittering with malice.“Oh, hello Bokuto”-----------------------When Bokuto is tricked and then everything goes to shit





	Without You

Akaashi slumped against the door frame, he was tired. He was always so tired, he was tired of being tired and tired of the apartment.

It looked the same. The sweet smell of hair gel and cologne still lingered.

But it no longer felt like home.

It was so empty, the air was heavy with sad silence. Everything felt bitter, his phone still lay in the corner where he had thrown it in disgust. It beeped feebly, shards of the broken glass lay next to it forlornly. Even it seemed to disregard him, angry at him too.

He dumped his bag in the corridor and the sound resonated around the silent apartment another reminder of what he had done.

~~~~~~~~

He stood by the entrance to the patio, stoic.

Akaashi couldn’t tell what he was thinking. His face was in shadow, the occasional car briefly lighting his face.

They stood there like that for what felt like the longest time.

“Hmmm~ I should go” Daishou sang cheerfully, he waved his hand “Call me, kay _Keiji_ ” he dropped an audacious wink and sauntered away.

Akaashi flinched at the sound of his first name. It sounded so wrong.

Bokuto was still standing there. Tension was thick enough to cut.

“Koutarou, I-”

“SHUT UP!”

“...Shut up…I just..”

~~~~~~~~

He abruptly crumpled to the floor when he walked into their room.

It was bare.

All the trinkets and photos and clothes that scattered the room were gone.

He had come and collected them while Akaashi was away.  
Sobs echoed around the apartment. He cried gasping for air, he convulsed against the rough texture of the carpet. Sobs were hooked and wrenched out of him in an animalistic way, he felt like he was dying. Everything hurt.

It hurt so much he couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t move.

He just lay there until he fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~

Bokuto’s silhouette shook, and when he lifted his face Akaashi saw the tears streaming down his cheeks and the anger beginning to form in his eyes.

“ _YOU_ don’t get to say my name” He spat out the words like poison, expression only softening slightly when he saw Akaashi flinch and begin to cry.

He cried silent tears, overflowing his tear ducts and flooding down his cheeks

“ _Why?_...Why Akaashi?....Why” Bokuto’s voice trembled “And why _him_?” Bokuto’s voice cracked and his shoulders shook.

It seemed so foreign to him, seeing Bokuto like this.

So broken

So sad

Akaashi stood silent eyes unfocused, it was almost like watching a movie. He couldn’t say anything, no words graced his throat.

He stayed statue when Bokuto walked away, his heart breaking with every step.

Then he just stood, in the cold air, until he couldn’t feel anything. He was empty, like a hollowed out piece of wood.

~~~~~~~~

When he awoke it was deep into the night and he was shivering, his apartment turned into an ice box.

It was silent aside from the irregular beeping of his phone.

He risked a glance at it, fingers almost immovable from numbness and cold. He then dropped the phone as though burnt. It flashed at him menacingly.

 **< Inbox Full  >**  
**< 99+ Messages - 99+ Missed Calls>**

 **From Kuroo**  
**Tuesday 4:11pm**  
>> WTF is wrong with Bokuto  
>> He’s not eating and won’t say anything. WHat HaPPenED??

 **From Suga**  
**Tuesday 6:29pm**  
>>This is bullshit, what the FUcK happened?

 **From Suga**  
**Thursday 1:58pm**  
>> YoU need to talk it out

  
**From Kuroo**  
**Thursday 12:43am**  
>> WhAt The HEll AkAashi?

 **From Suga**  
**Friday 9:37am**  
>> You need to talk about it  
>> Youre Making A MisTAKe

 **From Daichi**  
**Saturday 7:26**  
>> Don’t be such a sulky little shit  
>> You ASSHOLE

 **From Daichi**  
**Saturday 9:50**  
>>I’m sorry, Akaashi. That was Suga, he doesn’t mean it. He’s just upset that you won’t talk to him and that you’re not answering his texts and calls. I think that you just need to go and talk it out, ok? We’re all here to support you, don’t shut us out.

Akaashi leaned against the wall gasping, there seemed to be no oxygen in the apartment anymore.

Like there was no warmth

Like there was no Bokuto

~~~~~~~~

“Can I talk to you outside for a minute?”

Akaashi’s eyes widened in surprise and he raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

“Come on” He grinned gently tugging on Akaashi’s arm, to which Akaashi yanked his arm out of Daishou’s clammy hands. Glaring at his pale face, his lips pulled into a condescending sneer.

Daishou rolled his eyes “Come on. You don’t want to make a scene do you?” He grinned, eyes flashing.

Akaashi glanced over at Bokuto who was telling a story, smiling at his rapt audience. His boisterous voice resonated around the room.

After a tense silence, Akaashi nodded slightly and followed Daishou out to the patio. Daishou grinned menacingly.

After a few moments, Akaashi cocked his head to the side, eyebrows knitted in confusion. “What do you want?” There was the sound of footsteps approaching, he sighed “I’m gonna go”

He heard the door open and turned to leave.

Suddenly Daishou’s hands were in his hair and on his waist and his tongue was searching his mouth.

Akaashi shoved him away gasping. “What the fu-”

He stopped.

Daishou’s lips were pulled into a snaky-like grin, eyes glittering with malice.

“Oh, Hello Bokuto"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The images flashed before his eyes again and again, the tears had dried out a while ago. The dark corner where he sat was quiet, far from the deafening sound of the music.

He got up, he’d tell Kuroo and Suga that he was just going home. 

Too many drinks he’d say

Music’s too loud he’d say

He just needed to leave.

He knees gave out for second, he leant on the wall.

Akaashi’s face flushed with cold, his soft lips were wet and his eyes were wide. Daishou had licked his lips from behind Akaashi, grinning like he’d just won the game.

~~~~~~~~

“Oh, are you talking about ‘kaashi?” He had nodded and Daishou laughed “He’s cute isn’t he?”

“What?” Bokuto growled, jealousy began to prick in his stomach

Daishou leaned closer, smiling venomously. 

“Oh, you know… the way he gasps when you kiss him” Bokuto frowned 

“How he has that sweet spot on his neck and if you kiss him by his ear he’ll shiver” Bokuto clenched his fists, hurt and jealousy making a nest in his stomach.

“Oh yeah, and how he moans into your mouth an-” Daishou was cut short as he was thrown to the floor. Bokuto was on top of him in seconds. 

Daishou grinned “You didn’t know?” He said innocently batting his eyelids.

“Your sweet little boyfriend sure sleeps around” He spat “Ha, I’ve ridden him a couple times” He was beginning to pant Bokuto’s knee pushing down on his sternum making it hard to breathe “One of the best fucks I’ve ever had”

He slammed his fist into Daishou’s smug grin until it was tainted red

“You’re lying” Bokuto choked out panting.

“Am I?”

~~~~~~~~

He stayed at Kuroo’s, splayed out on the couch like a debilitated sloth. He didn’t say anything the following day but when he didn’t go back to the apartment Kuroo grew suspicious.

“Have you told Akaashi that you’re at mine, he’s probably worried and I thought he was your designated driver.” Kuroo subtly asked Bokuto as he fried eggs in a large pan.

“Yeah, he knows” Bokuto mumbled

It wasn’t until Bokuto asked Kuroo if he could stay at his that Kuroo broke.

“What the hell man? Why aren’t you talking to Akaashi?” He asked waving his arms “What happened?”

Bokuto shrugged nonchalantly “He cheated on me” Kuroo raised an eyebrow in disbelief “With Daishou” Kuroo stuttered on thin air and gaped at Bokuto who was now leaning heavily on the kitchen table.

“Daishou?” He spluttered out

“Yeah..”

“But Bo what about the ring?”

“I hid it well we can go and get it next Monday, Akaashi’s at some lecture thing” His voice cracked as he said Akaashi’s name, it was bland and toneless.

He’d given up.

Daishou had won.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It'd been a while since he'd seen Boktuto. Whenever Akaashi had gone over to see him and try to explain he was never home. Kuroo would open the door with a sympathetic look and announce that he'd gone out again.

He was hiding

He was at the bar

He was never home

Akaashi eventually sold the apartment, he couldn't live in it anymore. He sent half the cheque to Kuroo's house only for it to arrive at his door step the next day. He moved to a loud communal house because he couldn't be alone anymore. He didn't go out to bars or pick up guys.

Sometime in the middle of the night, it was silent, that was when Akaashi missed Bokuto the most.

But Bokuto had given up

He didn't know why he didn't remember anything but the surprise kiss that night on the patio. 

Daishou's firm had gained a flawless reputation, Bokuto was no longer leading the opposing firm so there was really no competition.

 

Sometimes Akaashi would see a flash of grey in the supermarket or on the street, he would stop and stare. Try to locate and run after it but he always slipped through his fingers.

~~~~~~~~

 


End file.
